


Tempest

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, No cheating, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Frosty has a rather interesting dream on her birthday about the Brodinsons. M/F/M. Takes place after my fic "The Eye of the Storm."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, you've been demanding it and I've finally decided to give in to the temptation. Here's a completely shameless sequel to "The Eye of the Storm" featuring Thorsty plus Loki (Thorski?) in a threesome. Because I am a Hodinson. Canon compliant in terms of Thor and Frosty's relationship, no cheating involved, I promise. Just some good (dirty) fun.

_Go ahead, go way low_

_Where I can do no harm_

_Go ahead, go way low_

_In my honey-lovin’ arms_

_Go ahead, go way low_

_Where I can do no wrong_

_Got you ‘round my finger like a lonely lover’s charm_

_-“Get Some” by Lykke Li_

There were side effects to being close with both sons of Odin.

I just never thought this would be one of them.

So the night of my birthday, I had a dream.

But not just any dream.

The kind of dream I hadn’t had since I was a lonely, hormonal teenager.

Only dialed up to eleven.

In the dream, it was also my birthday, or actually, my fake birthday. I was an orphan, so we had no actual idea when my birthday was on account of when I’d been left at the orphanage. They’d narrowed down the month, but not the day, so I just knew vaguely sometime in February, and I threw dart at a calendar to pick the day. Although to be fair, the dart had originally landed on Valentine’s Day, but I said fuck that and tried again, settling for the 22nd instead.

“Are you sure this is entirely necessary?” I groaned at my Asgardian boyfriend as he led me towards the bedroom with a blindfold on.

“Absolutely necessary,” Thor insisted, guiding me forward by my shoulders.

“I warn you: I’m not too big on surprises.”

“I’ve noticed,” he teased. “But I think this one is worth it.”

“If you say so,” I muttered. The temperature changed just slightly and I could smell the familiar scent of my black cherry candles in the bedroom. Thoughtful of him to do so; it never failed to relax me. He nudged me to stand where I knew wasn’t far from the bed and then shut the door.

“Alright, my lady, you may remove it.”

I slipped off the blindfold.

“Ta-da,” Loki said in his driest possible voice from where he lounged against my dresser across from the bed. I stared at him. He stared at me.

“Okay,” I said after a moment. “What the fuck?”

Loki’s lips pulled into a positively filthy little smirk. “Choice words, in fact, kitten.”

“What,” I repeated, glaring at Thor. “The fuck?”

“Well, milady,” Thor began, not at all affected by my hostile tone somehow. “As I considered what to get you for your birthday, I thought about something that you would enjoy, something a little unorthodox.”

I lifted an eyebrow. “What? You’re going to let me beat the living shit out of him like I’ve been wanting to do for so long?”

Thor chuckled. “Ah, no, my lady, I’m afraid not. I thought perhaps you might be interested in a different physical activity.”

He paused, and then gave me a very coy smile. “Between all three of us.”

I stared at him. He stared at me. The implication finally dawned on me. I turned beet red and held out one finger accusingly at him. “No.”

I pointed at Loki’s smirking face. “No. Fuck no. Absolutely not. No, no way, nope, nope, nope, all aboard the Nope Train to Fuckthatville.”

I marched for the door, and Thor caught my shoulders. “Now, now, milady, I know what this sounds like—”

“It sounds like the King of Asgard just asked me to fuck his brother!” I seethed. “Are you out of your mind, Thor? What in the hell makes you think I’d go along with this nonsense?”

Thor arched an eyebrow. “If you would permit me, dearest?”

“Oh, please explain yourself,” I spat as I crossed my arms. “I’m dying to hear it.”

“I know that both of you got off on the wrong foot immediately, and for good reason.” He paused, as if considering how to phrase his next words. “But I have also always noticed a shade of attraction between you two. Even before he made it so very obvious by stealing a kiss. I also do not think it is one-sided, and that while you are perfectly happy with me, I think it would be very exciting and enjoyable for you to be with the two of us at the same time. I think it would release a good bit of tension, and honestly, it would be the kind of mischief I think you’d like if you gave it a chance.”

“He’s tried to kill me,” I told him plainly.

Thor shrugged. “We have that in common.”

“Oh, yes, because that makes it so much better, Odinson. You’re imagining things. There’s nothing between us except occasional vitriol and an appreciation for Shakespeare.”

Loki’s silken voice spoke straight into my ear, and my soul nearly left its mortal shell. “Is that right, kitten?”

I whirled. “Hey, hey, don’t get cheeky, serpent. I meant what I said. You’re both crazy. Contrary to what you believe, I don’t think of you that way and I never have and I—”

The rest of my rant evaporated as Loki stooped to my height and kissed me like I belonged to him. He cupped my cheek and tilted my head, running his tongue across my lower lip. He slipped it into my mouth and an undignified noise crawled out of my throat. I shuddered hard as he sucked my upper lip and then drew back, resting his fingers lightly underneath my chin, his voice low and hungry and smug.

“I’m sorry, what was that, darling?”

I opened my eyes. Shit. I’d closed them? “Fuck you.”

“I certainly hope you will,” he told me with an impish grin.

I blushed harder. “This is a bad idea. The worst idea. Unacceptable. There is no way in hell that I can—”

Loki pushed me back into Thor’s arms and kissed me again. Thor twined those burly arms around my middle and lowered his lips to the side of my neck as his brother lavished me with long, deep, messy kisses that had me panting in mere seconds. My knees nearly gave out at the combination of Thor’s soft touch and Loki’s sensual assault. Before I could help it, I was moaning into Loki’s mouth, my fingers clutching Thor’s forearm for strength, and all at once, I just collapsed back into the God of Thunder’s embrace, entirely overwhelmed from the attention.

Loki lifted an eyebrow haughtily. “You were saying, pet?”

I panted for a few seconds, trying to find actual words, but my brain was monkey chatter. I could hear bits and pieces of my thoughts, most of which were screaming, “FUCK THE HELL OUT OF THEM BOTH YOU STUPID IDIOT.”

“But—he’s your brother!” I protested, tilting my head to throw an incredulous look at Thor.

“Adopted,” Loki offered. “There is no blood between us, and frankly, he and I are merely facilitating your pleasure. We will not be acting upon each other in any way, shape, or form.”

“Exactly,” Thor said cheerfully, kissing my temple. “This night is for you, sweetheart. Be honest with yourself. It will not hurt my feelings, I promise. I believe in total honesty between us. Is this something you want?”

“But—”

Thor squeezed me gently. “Do not listen to your guilt. You do not need it here. I want the truth, my lady. Just the truth.”

I fidgeted under his patient stare, and I could feel Loki’s on my skin like I’d felt his lips only a moment ago. God, it was so hard to focus with two intensely handsome men waiting for me to answer a question that shouldn’t have been asked. And yet it had, and…and…well…if I dropped the guilt that made me feel like I’d be cheating…

Thor sort of had a point.

Loki pissed me off about 75% of the time we were around each other.

And yet there were other times where he made me feel…other things.

It was in smaller moments, since Thor and I had been going out for close to a year now, and Loki had actually accepted my offer of friendship. He refused to openly show me anything resembling affection if Thor or the other Avengers were around, but when we were alone, he acted like an actual person, for once. We’d read on the couch together, me leaning into his side, his arm around me, saying nothing for hours at a time but enjoying the company. Sometimes he’d “mistakenly” order too much Thai food and bring it to me to eat in my apartment. He still trained me on close combat weaponry on a weekly basis, and while he was still hard on me, there were little gestures like helping me up from the floor or adjusting my stance that let me know on some level, we were actually friends.

Also, I could protest and pretend all I wanted, but I’d known all along that Loki was an attractive bastard. He flaunted it, of course, but it didn’t make it any less effective. I adored his facial features, personally, the combination of such pale skin and vibrant eyes and dark hair. He was striking as hell to look at, even moody and cruel as he could be sometimes. To say nothing of that evil, velvet voice. He delighted in dropping it to a low tone and whispering in my ear, knowing damn well it always got to me. He could read the fucking phone book and make it sound like goddamn erotica with that stupid voice.

Loki was infuriating. No doubt about it.

But he did intrigue me nonetheless.

“Shit,” I grumbled, embarrassed as I came to my realization. “You do realize if we do this, he’s never going to let it go.”

“It’s true,” Loki said gleefully. “I am going to torment you until the end of time.”

“I will remove both of his arms if he even tries it,” Thor told me, and I got the distinct feeling he was glaring at his brother over my head. “You have my word, milady.”

I buried my face in both hands. “Thor, I can barely keep it together when you and I are going at it. How am I going to ever survive both sons of Odin?”

Thor laughed and scooped me up with tender care, placing me on the edge of the bed, his grin playful and full of salacious promises. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. You’re stronger than you look.”

He knelt enough to remove my heels—we’d gone to a fancy dinner at his urging, I personally would have been fine with staying in—and then ran those long, strong fingers over my feet. I suppressed a deep, satisfied groan. I’d come to find that Thor was excellent at foot rubs and could pretty much get me to agree to anything he asked while he was giving me one. I tried to fight the luxurious fog of pleasant sensations and instead fixed my attentions on Loki. He crawled onto the bed behind me and I couldn’t help tensing as the mattress pitched under his weight.

“Relax,” Loki murmured into my right ear. His spindly fingers skimmed my upper arms and then settled onto my shoulders. He massaged them in slow circles, down over my shoulder blades, then up to the nape of my neck. He waited until I sighed in relief at the two points of sensuality, and then kissed the side of my throat.

I moaned.

Then I turned red and clapped a hand over my mouth.

Loki laughed. The sound wasn’t full of malice and mocking, like usual. It was a real laugh, and I didn’t hear them often from him. It was a rare, but lovely thing, honestly.

Thor squeezed my calf, giving me a fond look of patience. “It’s alright, my sweet. You know very well that I love your sounds.”

“And I certainly am not the shy type,” Loki chimed in, brushing my hair over one shoulder. “Let me hear more, kitten. Purr for me, for us, as much as you like.”

To encourage said behavior, Thor’s hands slipped up my legs to my knees and then to the hem of the dress. He kissed the inside of the right one, and the rough scrape of his beard against the delicate skin made me whimper in anticipation of more. Loki kissed the spot beneath my jaw. I almost missed the sound of the zipper to the back of my dress unraveling my distracted state. Loki angled one hand past the soft silk and drew it down the right half of my spine, brushing the bra along the way. I jumped a bit as it snapped loose and began to fall forward along with the top half of the dress. On instinct alone, I grabbed for it, but Thor stopped me, his warm hands on my wrists.

“It’s alright,” he assured me, and then lowered my hands into my lap. He gently tugged the material down to crumple at my waist. Thor licked his lips as he beheld my bare breasts, but he stayed the course by pushing the skirt up higher over my legs.

Loki, however, took the more direct approach. 

His hands tickled over my ribs and then he gripped my breasts.

I squirmed, crying out, and clutched his wrists in a knee-jerk reaction of resistance. Loki sighed wistfully and let his fingertips graze the delicate sides of my breasts before drawing them up towards my nipples. He toyed with them, running over them again and again, and squeezed another moan out of me. Thor’s hot mouth reached my inner thigh and my nails dug into Loki’s arms as I tried not to completely lose it from so much attention, so many rushing sensations, so much teasing pleasure.

“So sensitive,” Loki purred. “You are a lucky man, brother.”

“You have no idea,” Thor agreed as he bit a light kiss mark into my thigh and then licked the spot to soothe it. His hands crept to my hips and he pulled my lacy underwear off, his breathing rapid with excitement. He tugged me further forward on the bed and draped my legs over his broad shoulders. I wriggled nervously as his gaze zeroed in on my bare, wet sex beneath the dress. Loki adjusted behind me and pulled me back against his chest, letting me recline against him. He hiked the dress up over my thighs, and I couldn’t have said why, but it turned me on to a ridiculous extent to see him making way for Thor.

Thor gave me a roguish smirk as he settled those big hands on my thighs, nudging them even further apart. “Milady?”

I swallowed hard, struggling to reply. “Y-Yes?”

“You are very wet,” he told me, feigning innocence when that smirk all but dripped with nefariousness. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Maybe,” I mumbled, flustered and ashamed as I thought about the fact that he was right.

“Good.” He lowered his mouth to meet me. He let his tongue curl across my slick heat at first, tasting the nectar that had already spilled out, and then parted his soft lips to taste more of me. I hissed and tensed all over as the first wave of pleasure dragged me under. The heat inside me leapt to furnace levels, capped off by Loki’s patient, sure touch over my sensitive breasts.

“Hmm, I think she likes that, brother,” Loki mused, lightly pinching my nipples. He kissed and licked at my neck, grazing my pulse with his teeth. “Do you like it, pet?”

I stubbornly refused to answer. After all, it was still Loki, for God’s sake. He caught on that I didn’t want to cooperate, and he must not have been pleased. He shifted so that he was no longer kneeling behind me, but sitting with me almost in his lap, his legs on either side of me, not touching Thor but trailing over the edge of the bed. It put my ass dead center against his groin, and he was already hard as a rock. I moaned on reflex alone, trying to scoot away, but he kept me firmly in place.

“I asked, do you like it, pet?” he whispered darkly into my ear, squeezing my breasts as he said it.

He rubbed his cock against the curve of my ass and it felt amazingly good in combination with Thor’s steady laps against my cunt. I lost my head in seconds, mumbling, “Y-Yes, I like it.”

“There’s a good girl,” Loki said. “Are you watching him?”

Jesus Christ. He was about as kinky as I thought he’d be. My eyes had been closed since I’d been trying to resist the very tempting urge to come so soon. I never lasted long if I watched Thor go down on me.

“N-No.”

“Why not?” Loki asked teasingly. “He is yours, is he not? Do you not appreciate your lover’s efforts, kitten?”

“I-I do, I just, I can’t, I can’t w-watch him or I’ll come.”

“That is the point, is it not?”

As if on cue, Thor sunk his tongue all the way inside me and I moaned piteously, writhing between the two of them. Thor growled against my cunt and sucked, sending a sharp spike of pleasure through me.

“Watch,” Loki ordered, sliding his hand around my chin and tilting it down. “Watch him fuck your pretty little cunt with his mouth, kitten.”

I shook my head. “N-No, it’s going to make me come, please.”

“We want you to come,” Loki whispered in my ear. “Open your eyes, little pet.”

I couldn’t really help it. I was a bit of a sub when it came to being told what to do in bed. My lashes fluttered up halfway, enough to see Thor poised there between my legs. He caught me looking and his lips pulled up in one corner in a rather filthy smirk of satisfaction. He slid his tongue free enticingly slow and then pushed it back into me, repeating the gesture in a slow sequence that had me melting around him in seconds. The roughness of his beard against the edges of my pussy and down near my ass made me hypersensitive, and I climbed towards the climax faster and faster with every pass of his delectable mouth. I could see the passion in his expression as he tongue-fucked me, and it was both lewd and somehow weirdly affectionate. He liked pleasing me just as much as I liked being pleased.

And just at the right moment, Loki slipped his hand down enough to stroke my clit.

“Ah!” I jerked in place, trembling, but Loki didn’t stop. He ran the flat of his middle finger over my spot as Thor kept licking and sucking and lapping at me. I couldn’t take it. A knot tightened deep in my center. Moans and cries for mercy fell from my lips over and over again. I wasn’t going to last, not when it felt so phenomenal.

“Come,” Loki commanded, rubbing faster, circling my clit as his brother’s tongue turned me inside out with pleasure. “Come for us, kitten.”

I did. I came. I came so hard on Thor’s tongue that it made the bed groan and squeak in its frame as I rocked up into him uncontrollably as my orgasm raked through me. Thor groaned in delight as he felt it, taking it all in stride, bringing me down from the heavens with light, gentle strokes of his tongue. He didn’t fight it as my legs wrapped around his neck by habit, and he petted my thighs patiently until I’d finished. He let me slide back against the bed again, and it made a truly obscene slurping sound as his mouth fell away from my sex. Christ. I wasn’t sure I’d ever been this much of a mess before.

Loki didn’t want to overstimulate me, so he instead wrapped his arms around my middle to keep me in place as I came down from my high. He lavished my neck with more little kisses until my breathing evened out and then let out another evil chuckle. “Well, that was quite eventful.”

“Shut up,” I muttered, more out of habit than true annoyance. “You’re so mouthy, Loki. I don’t know how any woman can stand you enough to sleep with you.”

He laughed then. “Oh, I’ll cure you of that false belief soon enough. Now then, can you move yet?”

I considered my high-as-a-kite feelings for a moment and then nodded. “Sort of.”

Thor rose from his knees and chuckled, taking my calves in his hands. “We’ve got you, my lady, don’t worry.”

Loki shimmied back towards the headboard and Thor followed, half-carrying my lower body. They settled me against the pillows and I took a moment to pull the dress the rest of the way off. Loki approved, vigorously, if the way he was staring at my naked body was any indication. I tingled in the places his eyes roved over, surprised by how arousing it felt to see the open lust in his features directed at me. Thor hadn’t been lying. I had every reason not to have any feelings at all about Loki, not after what he’d done, and yet I felt a wealth of affection and desire for him anyway. I was a strange creature, it seemed.

“So,” I said, clearing my throat. “That was a thing.”

“Eloquent as ever, my dear,” Loki said with a roll of his eyes, but he was smirking.

“What happens now?”

They shared a look. Thor went first. “Well, do you have any boundaries we need to discuss?”

“You know all my preferences. I guess that’s up to this one.” I pointed at Loki. “I assume the God of Mischief is kinky as hell, naturally.”

Loki’s smirk widened and his sea-colored eyes glittered. “You are precisely right, kitten. However, I can tame myself for your sake. After all, this is for your enjoyment, not simply my own.”

I nibbled my lower lip. “Fine, but…you can…suggest things or ask for things. You’re irritating as hell, but I don’t mind accommodating you.”

“Within reason,” Thor added, giving his brother a mild look of warning. “Do not strain my lady in patience nor in physical activity.”

“The patience thing is a lost cause,” I told him. “I’ve just accepted the fact that he likes working me up and he’s never going to quit.”

“A wise decision.” He punctuated the statement by undoing the button to his suit jacket, staring pointedly into my eyes as he did so. I turned red and averted my gaze. Damn him. Why did he seem to know my weak points?

“Oh, no you don’t,” he drawled. “Eyes up, darling.”

I fidgeted and finally grabbed one of the pillows, holding it protectively to my chest to give me some form of comfort. I felt slightly better with some cover and worked up the nerve to look up at the two of them as they started to undress in front of me.

Both were wearing suits; Loki in all black, Thor in a navy suit with windowpane designs the same color as his wintry eyes. There were just so many nice things to see that I didn’t even know where to start. Loki’s collarbone peeked out at me as he undid the dress shirt, and I almost hyperventilated at the sight of his smooth, pale skin. Thor had been very revved up after what we’d just done, so he moved faster, and I got to enjoy an eyeful of his carved chest and biceps as he let his shirt fall away. Loki’s hands slowed as he reached his pants, his shirt gone, and I had a sudden urge to run my tongue between the runnels of his abs. Thor finished stripping down to his dark grey boxer-shorts, and his thick cock lay straight up against his stomach underneath the cotton, enticing me to come and play. Loki’s black silk boxers teased at what lay beneath them, the cloth even darker around the area where the tip of his cock lay. They were both perfectly handsome and desirable in entirely different ways; like opposite ends of one beautiful spectrum.

And they were all mine to play with.

And I was theirs.

“Oh, boy,” I whispered hoarsely, clutching my pillow for strength.

Loki’s smirk stretched into a grin as he glanced at Thor. “Is she always this shy?”

“Always,” Thor confirmed with a matching grin.

“Lucky bastard.” He slipped one hand around my ankle, running his thumb over the delicate bone, cooing softly at me with that stupid, sexy voice of his. “Come here, little kitten. Loki wants to play.”

I turned even redder. Goddamn him. I was a sucker for that sort of talk. “W-What do you want me to do?”

“Let me play with you,” he murmured as his eyes roamed across my legs. “I want to fuck you slowly, deeply, your pretty legs around my waist, and listen to you cry out for me.”

He licked his lips. “I want your cunt, darling. So very badly.”

I gulped. Goodness me. Hearing him say it out loud had turned me into a liquid mess down below. I glanced furtively at Thor, unsure of his reaction to such conduct, but he didn’t seem at all bothered by it. “Um, is that okay with you, Thor?”

“Is it okay with you, milady?”

I chewed my lip. “Um, y-yes.”

“Then it is okay with me as well.”

“But what about you?”

“I can be patient. And it would be thrilling to see you in ecstasy from an outside perspective. Restraint can be just as pleasing as indulgence.”

Wow. Thor was very open-minded, far more than I had thought. It was exciting that he’d still get off watching me be pleasured by another man, and his brother, no less. Maybe he was kinkier than he let on as well. Go figure.

“Um,” I mumbled, trying to keep my voice from cracking. “Okay, then, that’s fine.”

Loki chuckled as he crawled up towards me. “Such a shy little kitten. I’m going to enjoy this immensely.”

Thor moved to the head of the bed and to one side, giving us plenty of room on our own, and yet still within range to enjoy himself. It made me feel better that he’d at least be in my peripheral.

Loki gripped a handful of the pillow in my hands and gave me another sinful smile as he slowly drew it away from my body. I was shaking by the time I let go of it, panting slightly from both fear and anticipation of letting another man have me right in front of my boyfriend. Loki perused my curves and then planted his hands on either side of me, trapping me between his lanky arms. I gripped the sheets underneath me as I tried to stay calm, but I ached all over just from the intensity of his gaze.

“I am certain he has told you this before,” Loki said. “But you are beautiful, kitten.”

“T-Thanks,” I stammered back. “You too.”

“I know,” he said, and that made me roll my eyes. But it also relaxed me a bit, and maybe that was why he said it. “Hmm, so many nice places to touch. It’s hard to know where to begin, little pet.”

He slipped those long, elegant fingers around my throat and stroked it, then slid it down until his hand mapped the space over my racing heart. His pupils dilated. Naked hunger rolled over his handsome face. He knew he excited me, and he liked it. He cupped my left breast enough to cajole another moan out of me, and then skated his hand down to my arm. He untangled my hand from the sheets and pressed it to his chest.

“Do you feel that, pet?” he whispered. “How you make my heart race?”

“Y-Yes.”

He skated his hand down my belly until he reached the apex of my thighs. I’d kept them clutched together in an attempt to hide just how ridiculously aroused I’d become by now. “Spread your legs for me, darling.”

It took a lot of will power to obey him, but I managed to part my legs for him. He slipped his fingers down over me, and I convulsed on the bed, moaning helplessly at the sudden stimulation. Loki growled as he felt how wet I’d gotten, soaking wet, undeniably wet. He slid two fingers into me all the way and then withdrew them. “Fucking hell. Do you see how badly you want me, pet?”

He lifted his slick fingers between us and then licked them clean, purring as he did it. “How sweet you are. Just like I always imagined.”

I shuddered at his confession. It was so embarrassing to know, and yet I felt oddly flattered that Loki thought of me this way. I’d always thought I was simply the low-hanging fruit, someone with a prior relationship with him that would be an easy lay had I not been with Thor, and yet part of me knew that wasn’t entirely true. Maybe Loki really was attracted to me because he liked me, not simply because I was there.

He kissed me with surprising gentleness as he aligned our bodies on the bed, and then lowered the band of his boxers. Oh, hell. Like Thor, Loki was hung, just not quite as thick around as my God of Thunder. He rubbed the shaft up against my slit, wetting the length of it, driving trembling moans from me one at a time. He circled my clit with the hot, wet tip of his cock and then lowered his weight onto me.

“Look at me,” he ordered, a sudden hiss of authority in his voice. I did.

“Watch me take you,” he murmured against my lips. “Watch me take you in front of your Thor.”

“Loki,” I protested, blushing profusely.

He chuckled. “Don’t worry, pet. He’s going to enjoy this almost as much as I am.”

Loki nudged my legs further apart with his knees, and then sunk into me.

 _Oh._ Oh, God. I’d been right before. I had no idea how I would survive the Brodinsons.

Loki felt unbelievably good inside me.

So good I broke from his mouth and just screamed out, “Fuck!” I couldn’t articulate anything else. My core tightened around him immediately, desperate for the contact after so much teasing, and I felt every silken inch of him as a result.

Above me, Loki moaned low and long. “Oh, this cunt. Mm, what a delicious little cunt. So tight.”

He wrapped my legs around him and I moaned again, digging my nails into his shoulders. My arms locked around his neck and I crossed my ankles over his lower back, unable to stop myself from grinding my pelvis up against him. The extra friction spilled wave after wave of pleasure through my veins like hot syrup. I was gasping already and he hadn’t even started yet. How embarrassing.

“Oh, yes, my little kitten,” Loki whispered. “You are every bit of what I thought you would be. And now you’re mine. All mine.”

He rocked back, pulling out, and then pumped back into me, and my toes curled. “Fuck!”

Loki grinned. “Like that, do you?”

“Y-Yes,” I whimpered.

“More?”

“Yes.”

He shifted slightly to balance on his palms and drove into me steadily, fucking me in the exact middle between hard and soft, pleasuring me thoroughly without making me feel crazed. I tried not to just lose it entirely, but he was gorgeous and sensual and he felt so damned good that I couldn’t keep quiet. He watched me intently as he fucked me, noting every change in my expression, his eyes tracing over my face down to my breasts and tummy, then back up over and over again. He loved it. He loved fucking me, and I knew it deep down in my soul somewhere.

“Will you do me a favor, my sweet?” Loki purred.

“W-What?” I managed through furious panting breaths.

He tilted my chin up, and that gave me a full, albeit upside down, view of Thor.

And that just made it all so much more arousing.

Thor’s face was flushed, and the heat in his lone blue eye nearly scorched me. He sat with one leg trailing down over the bed, the other bent, the band of his boxer-briefs lowered enough to free his cock, which was tightly clutched in one fist. Light sweat beaded his brow as he kept his gaze on our entwined bodies, and I shivered as I realized he liked seeing me this way. I’d never thought such a scandalous thing would be this fascinating.

“Look at him,” Loki said into my ear, never ceasing those succulent thrusts into me. “Look at how much it pleases him to see you this way. Such a naughty pet you are, fucking another man in front of him. How lewd of you, displaying your body like this for the sons of Odin. Such a bad girl.”

I whined, shaking my head and squeezing my eyes shut. “Mm, no, I’m not a bad girl, please.”

“Oh, yes, you are, pet. Open those eyes. I want to see it when you come.”

Oh, God, the thought of coming on Loki’s cock in front of Thor seized me with equal parts shame and excitement. Loki groaned as he felt my inner walls fluttering over his cock and he sped up his thrusts, slipping deeper into me, the tip of him smashing against my erogenous zone. I cried out and raked my nails down his pale chest. He liked that even more, growling as he leaned down enough to kiss me.

“Come, kitten,” he ordered. “Let me hear it. Let me feel it. Scream my name. Right now. Come for me.”

He gripped one half of my ass and suddenly shoved me down onto his cock just as he twisted his hips, and that tore it.

“God, Loki, oh, fuck!” I tumbled over the edge into oblivion. I clenched around his cock like mad, over and over again, no longer fighting it because I’d wanted it so badly. Golden heat seeped down into me from head to toe, soaking my skin, dousing my nerves in bliss. Above me, Loki gasped out my name in return and then shuddered hard. My spine arched as I felt him come inside me, releasing everything at once, his cock throbbing wildly. He groaned lowly against my lips and fucked his come into me as much as possible, as if not wanting a drop to go to waste. I’d heard Thor’s throaty sigh over the sound of our coupling, and that only made me shiver more with satisfaction. I’d done something probably not many women had done before: pleased both sons of Odin at once. Go me.

I had no idea how long I drifted on the wings of nirvana. Eventually, I returned to full awareness as Loki nuzzled my neck, dropping small, affectionate kisses against it, one forearm holding his weight, his other hand languidly stroking my side all the way down to my thigh. He lifted over me and kissed my lips, his blue-green eyes glazed with pleasure and affection. “You are exquisite, kitten.”

“Thanks,” I said in my hoarse post-sex voice. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Loki gave me a little nod in return, and then glanced at Thor. “Well, I’d say we’re off to a good start, brother. Wouldn’t you?”

I sputtered, my eyes wide. “Wait, _start?”_

“Oh, yes,” Thor agreed, his tone rather playful and sinister. “With much more in store for our lady.”

God help me.

_We’d only just begun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday dream sex. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well, I think we might finally be at a full 9.5 on the filth scale, but I'll let you guys be the judge. Just fair warning. It's plenty filthy.

The sons of Odin mercifully granted me an intermission, during which all three of us cleaned up a bit. I was grateful for it. I knew for a fact that Thor could go all night no problem, but as a mortal--enhanced or not--I needed a little time recharge after such activities.

What I didn't expect was the truly heart-stopping moment of returning from the bathroom to see them both naked on my bed, waiting for me: Loki, all pale and long-limbed and elegant; Thor all tanned and golden and brawny. Their eyes fixed on me as the door opened, and identical lustful appreciation filled their gazes simultaneously.

My knees almost gave out. Christ almighty.

Loki immediately noticed my reaction and gave me a sly smirk. "Is there something wrong, pet?"

"Oh, shush," I fussed as I wobbled towards the bed. I still had jelly legs from that last orgasm, truth be told, even with some recovery time to myself. I'd also run a brush and comb through my hair to get the post-fuck tangles out so I'd look a bit more desirable and less homeless. Thor held out his arm to steady me as I eased onto the bed between them. "I'm only human."

"And a fortunate human you are," Loki teased. "To be catered to by immortal royalty."

I rolled my eyes and curled a pillow over my naked body again, just to keep myself slightly more sane as I settled in the middle. "Hey, in my defense, I didn't ask. You two chuckleheads came up with this idea yourselves."

I frowned and then thought about that for a second. "Actually, how did that happen? I'm honestly kind of curious."

"He really did not need much convincing," Thor said as he wrapped an arm around me and leaned my side into his abdomen to warm me a bit. "I approached him with the idea and we talked out the terms of the arrangement."

"Yeah, but what did you actually say to him?" I deepened my voice and threw on an accent. "'Hey, Loki, my girlfriend digs you, wanna hit that?'"

Thor chuckled. "Nothing as crass as that, my sweet. I believe I said something to the effect of 'I think she would greatly enjoy your company for a night, if you're interested.'"

I glanced at Loki. "To which you replied...?"

"I assumed he was joking," Loki said as he ran one hand up my knee to the inside of my thigh. I stifled a groan of delight as he began to stroke the delicate skin leisurely. "We nearly got into a fight because I thought he was trying to brag or lord it over me, but it turned out he was being sincere. I did not think you would agree to it, but he said you would protest and then admit the idea intrigued you. You are apparently beaten over the head with the idea of modesty here on Midgard. Not so in Asgard."

"No shit," I snorted as I gestured to the two unashamed naked men before me. "I mean, you're not even slightly weirded out by this at all."

I perked up then. "Oh my God, have you guys done this before?!"

Thor cleared his throat...and blushed a little. "Yes."

I almost bounced off the bed with interest. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Nothing this intimate," he admitted. "But we have been to several celebrations that ended in rather...physical ways."

"You guys were in an orgy together?"

"Orgies," Loki corrected. "As in multiple."

My jaw dropped. "Thor!"

He blushed harder. "Does this change your opinion of me?"

"No, it's just..." I tried not to giggle. "...so not what I pictured. You're extremely sweet. I wouldn't have expected you to be down for that kind of thing. I figured Loki would, but you--"

"So," Loki drawled, and his fingers wandered higher up my thigh. "You have given prior thought to my sexual antics, have you, pet?"

It was my turn to blush. "...no?"

He lifted an eyebrow, his smirk smug. "You'll have to try harder than that to convince me, sweetling."

I groaned. "Goddammit, fine. So maybe I've had...conversations about what you might be like in a romantic setting with Nat. You know. Girl talk."

"Romanov," he mused. "Yes, that sounds like something of interest to the Widow. And what conclusions did you draw, kitten?"

I sunk down a little further, blushing harder. "It's not important."

"Oh, how you tease, little pet," he grinned, squeezing my thigh. "Confess."

I gave Thor a pleading look. "You can't possibly want to hear this about your brother."

"I never do, but it's not like I don't already know Loki's appetites by now." He paused and then gave me a little smile, his lone blue eye twinkling. "And I want to hear what you think anyhow. You aren't as innocent as you look, after all."

I groaned again, thoroughly embarrassed, but there wasn't really a way out of it. "Fine. I just...we didn't get into details or anything. I figured Loki would either like very rough, controlling missionary sex or..."

I blushed the hardest I had all evening. "...probably anal..."

Loki barked out a laugh at my flustered expression. "Allfathers above, you are quaint, little mortal. It should not vex you so deeply to say such things about sex."

"But it's you!" I protested. "I shouldn't be saying this to you. It's like confessing a fantasy or something."

"Shall I confess one of mine to you to make you feel better?" he offered.

I shook my head frantically. "Oh God, no, please, I'm already humiliated enough."

"She is very shy about that sort of thing," Thor agreed, kissing my shoulder. "It took a lot of convincing to get her to open up to me about it."

Loki clucked his tongue. "Midgard. For all your so-called advancements, you can be so medieval in your sensibilities. There should be no shame in voicing one's desires, especially to said object of one's desires. Discussion of such things should be open, within the boundaries of good taste."

I rolled that around in my head for a moment. "Did the two of you ever talk about me to each other? Prior to me dating Thor?"

"Not much," Loki sniffed haughtily.

Thor smirked at his brother. "He is trying to downplay things. I caught him staring at you more than once, and he would swear to me you were of no interest to him."

Thor then kissed the top of my head. "Please know that while Loki is the God of Lies, he is a terribly liar where things are concerned with you."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Do not fill her head with such things, Odinson."

"He likes you far more than he lets on," Thor told me, ignoring him. "Don't let him convince you otherwise."

"I have a pretty good indication that's true," I said with a straight face, letting my knee brush up against Loki's groin. He'd been hard pretty much since I'd gotten out of the bathroom, and while I'd enjoyed the conversation, it had been distracting me a bit. 

"Only an indication, pet?" Loki murmured, and a second later, his middle finger slid inside me. I wasn't as good at being subtle; I squirmed and moaned, my eyelids fluttering nearly shut at the sudden rush of pleasure. Maybe it being beneath the pillow did something to me, because I was wet in seconds around the invading digit, embarrassingly so. Loki leaned in enough to nip my lower lip and let out another one of those shiver-inducing purrs.

"Are we ready for more, kitten?"

"Mm, I-I don't, I'm..." My eyes rolled back in my head as he slipped a second finger into me. I couldn't remember how to talk for a couple seconds after that. "Whatever you guys want."

"Shall we swap turns?" Loki asked his brother.

"Sounds fair," Thor agreed, and then he tugged gently on my pillow shield. I let it go, and then he kissed my temple. "Lie back for us, sweetheart."

I sunk into the other pillow and Loki stole another kiss before sinking down the bed. He pushed my legs apart and kissed a path down my belly, his fingers curling inside me as he kept up slow, deep strokes. Thor settled beside me and leaned over my upper torso, his big hands sweeping up enough to cup my breasts. I moaned into his mouth as he stroked them gently, letting his calloused fingertips caress my nipples to stiffened peaks.

Loki settled himself between my legs and sighed wistfully, a rush of hot breath over my pelvis. "You cannot imagine how I have longed for this moment. Let's see if I can get our kitten to purr."

His mouth descended onto my clit just as his fingers sunk deeper. I screamed into Thor's mouth, bucking up from the bed, but Thor flattened his hand over my belly and held me down. God, somehow him controlling me just made it that much hotter. Slick heat leaked from inside me over Loki's fingers, and he groaned in approval, his tongue dipping down to taste it. He pulled his fingers out and held my thighs apart as he slipped the talented appendage inside me as their replacement.

"Oh, fuck, oh my _God_ ," I panted against Thor's lips, latching one hand onto Thor's shoulder, the other to the back of Loki's head, unsure of who to touch and how to keep myself in one piece. It was probably impossible, but I still had to try.

Loki wasted no time at all. In seconds, he had buried his tongue deep and extricated it in quick surges, sucking at the end of each one, driving yelps of delight out of me on every other breath. He slid his hands underneath me and cupped my ass, bringing me up into his mouth to add pressure. I writhed in place, held down by Thor's steady grip, his soft lips tasting my moans one at a time, his other hand patiently rolling my left breast underneath it. I had no idea how they'd managed to sync up like that, but I was completely under their spell within seconds.

"Please," I begged hoarsely. "Please, it's so much, it's too much, I'm gonna come."

Thor growled softly into my mouth as he fixed me with an uncharacteristically aggressive look. "Good."

He swept his hand down and pressed two fingers to my clit above where Loki's mouth furiously worked. I cried out, my spine arching, driven right to the edge of my orgasm at the sudden spike in pleasure. So much attention. I felt like a phoenix in the throes of being reborn in some kind of orgasmic hellfire.

I went out with a literal whimper, not a bang. My climax gushed to the surface, so rich, so decadent, so consuming that all I could do was just lay there and keen into Thor's mouth. My head spun from just how incredible it felt, like I'd just dissolved into liquid gold under the hot touch of the sons of Odin.

"Mm, good girl," Thor purred as he lightly circled my clit, letting me down easy. "Such a sweet, sweet girl, aren't you, milady?"

"Thor," I mumbled in protest. It hadn't really been discussed yet that I had a sizable praise kink, and I didn't exactly want Loki to know it.

He chuckled. "No need to be so shy, sweetheart."

"Yes," Loki sighed wistfully as he rose to his knees and licked those soft lips of his clean. "I am well aware that you are a good girl. In fact, I am rather interested in seeing just how good you can be with your Thor."

He pressed his palm down over my lower stomach, his voice dripping with want. "I want to see him fuck this pretty little cunt until you lose control again. I want to see him unravel you, as I unraveled you. Let's find out how it compares, shall we?" 

Judging by just how hard Thor was breathing, to say nothing of his eagerly twitching cock, he was just as intrigued as I was. I nodded meekly, and in half a second, Thor hauled me up from the pillow. He embraced me enough to kiss me, gliding his hands down my back, and then he flipped me around. I settled on all fours in front of him and thought I'd die of a heart attack as I saw Loki settle against the headboard with a lascivious grin, one hand lowering towards his cock.

"I do hope you'll put on a good show for me, pet," Loki teased, running his eyes over my bare, trembling form. I badly wanted to cover myself, but the thought didn't last long as Thor leaned his wide chest into my back and kissed the side of my neck.

"Shall we make him jealous, milady?" he asked, and I could feel him smirking against my skin. It was infectious; I felt my own lips tugging into a smirk as well.

"Jealous enough to turn green."

Loki snorted. "That is a tall order, I'm afraid."

"Challenge accepted."

Thor ran his hands up to my breasts, teasing them as he kissed his way down my shoulder, over my back, making a sure path down my spine. I shivered hard as his beard left a trail of extremely pleasant burns in the wake of his lips, and again when he gently bit the swell of my ass on each cheek. He settled his hands on my hips, rubbing his thumbs against my bare skin.

"Do you want me, sweetheart?" Thor rumbled in that wonderful voice.

"Yes," came my answer through shallow, excited breaths. "Yes, I want you, Thor."

"Where?" he murmured. "Tell me where you want me, milady."

I bit my lower lip to stifle a moan before I answered. "Inside me."

Loki inhaled a bit quickly, and that was when I knew the game had begun.

Thor delved inside me. He took his time, letting me feel every solid inch of his tremendous cock as he slid in until he had no room left. Complete and utter bliss doused me from head to toe. I gripped handfuls of the sheets and couldn't help clenching my thighs to try and steady myself. Thor growled low in his throat and squeezed my waist.

"Mm, that's it," he whispered. "There's a good girl."

He withdrew deliciously slow and slipped in again, sliding deeper one stroke at a time, helping stretch me to fit him. Little sighs escaped my lips as the first pulses of pleasure awakened in me. Once I felt a little steadier, I ventured a peek at the God of Mischief.

Loki’s lips were slightly parted, set in a truly salacious smirk, his gaze trickling down my naked body as he leisurely stroked his cock. It somehow felt like he was undressing me with those brilliant eyes even though I was already naked, and I couldn’t figure out how that was even possible. He seemed far too comfortable in this scenario. I could almost picture it, him in the midst of an orgy, taunting his partners as he watched them succumb to their pleasure.

“Such a wanton little thing,” Loki tutted. “So hungry for more. How long do you imagine you can last, pet? How long before he conquers that sweet cunt?”

I fought down a shiver. Damn that Silvertongue. It would be infinitely harder to hang on with him teasing me ruthlessly as Thor took me from behind. I wasn’t about to let him win. I just needed to work his nerves the way he’d worked mine.

“Thor,” I said in a honeyed tone. “I’m afraid I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?” he asked. “And what is that, sweetheart?”

I smiled and batted my lashes at Loki. “I’ve been such a bad girl tonight. I think I need to be…”

I licked my lower lip, staring right at the God of Mischief. “…punished.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at me. Ha. I’d nailed it on the first try. Nat and I had also spoken a great deal on the idea that our nefarious prince of Asgard would delight in that sort of thing.

“Hmm,” Thor hummed as he leaned forward, kissing my ear. “I think you’re right, milady. You have been a bad girl. I saw the way you fucked my brother. You’ve made me so very jealous, you know.”

Thor leaned back onto his knees and palmed my ass with both hands. I bit my lower lip and arched my back, presenting a pleasing target for him and pushing my chest out more towards Loki. He couldn’t resist a glance downward at my breasts, my nipples hardened from the cool bedroom. His hand sped up on his cock for a few seconds, but then he seemed to temper his passions before they could get out of control.

Thor swatted the left side of my ass. It stung, but the sharp bite was as gone nearly as quickly as it had arrived. I let out a muted little noise, partly of pain, partly of arousal. Loki licked his lips and shifted in his seat, his breathing turning shallow, his pale body flushing in response to his growing arousal.

Thor traded off; one slap, one thrust, one prick of pain, one prick of pleasure. We’d been dating long enough that I knew how many I could handle before I’d get too sore to be able to sit properly. I knew by now I had spots of color in on each cheek, and I could hear Thor’s quiet groans of desire to finish me off sooner rather than later the longer on we played our game.

Still, Thor was just as competitive as I was, so he wrapped his hand around my throat and drew me back against his chest. He kissed down the side of my neck, his other hand daintily circling my clit, and I whimpered before I could stop myself as a spiral of acute pleasure flickered up my body.

“Is that enough punishment, my little bad girl?” Thor asked.

“Yes,” I managed between unsteady breaths.

“He likes watching you, you know,” Thor told me in my ear. “Do you like the way he’s looking at you, milady?”

I bit my lower lip, not wanting to admit it, and Thor pinched my clit. I shuddered and gave in. “Y-Yes.”

“Mm, he wants to fuck you right now, so badly,” Thor sighed, caressing the sides of my neck with his fingertips as he held me in place, his thrusts slow and gentle inside me. “But he can’t because you’re mine.”

Loki hissed out a breath, his cheeks flushing further, a combination of anger and frustration and lust radiating from his handsome features. Thor chuckled softly and kissed the side of my jaw. “What do you think? Should I share you, my queen?”

The answer came to me far too easily. “Only if he asks nicely.”

I leaned forward and Thor let me go. I went on all fours again and balanced on my palms until I was almost close enough to touch Loki, but I didn’t. I let my eyes roam over him, down to where he was furiously pumping his cock, in spite of that death glare he’d given the pair of us.

“I’ll make you a deal,” I whispered in a voice so husky it didn’t sound like it belonged to me. “If you say please, I’ll let you touch me.”

“Oh, you would like that, wouldn’t you?” he tried to sneer, but he couldn’t stop staring at my lips.

I smiled with plenty of mischief. “So would you.”

I swiveled my hips and clenched my inner walls over Thor’s cock, and he groaned, gripping my ass tightly in his hands, his thrusts quickening. “Thor’s going to come soon. So am I. Don’t you want to come, Loki?”

He swallowed hard, and his eyes made a path down my naked body. “What do I get if I surrender?”

I smiled wider. “My lips. My hands. Right where you want them. Right where you need them.”

He cursed in Norse under his breath. “Were you my woman, I would have you on your knees for such insolence.”

I leaned in closer. “I’m not…but I could be. Just for tonight.”

Loki growled, an entirely feral sound, no syllables, no words—just the growl that a wolf would make. “Fine, you wicked girl.”

He shut his eyes for a second and then leveled that passionate glare at me. “Please.”

I pushed back onto my knees and crooked a finger at him. Loki launched himself up from the mattress and lunged for my lips. He shoved me back against Thor, hard, but Thor was a sentry and didn’t budge one little bit. I ended up pinned between them as Loki’s hands latched onto my waist to hold me still between the two gods. The air in the bedroom damn near popped with static from the sudden intensity we’d just reached.

Loki ravaged my mouth, my lips, dragging my hands down between us and slipping his cock between my fingers. I moaned from the rough treatment and the raw lust of being sandwiched between the two of them, obediently closing in around his cock and stroking it in tandem with Thor’s hard, short thrusts into me from behind. Thor vigorously approved of this new development; he held my shoulders to keep me steady, moaning into my ear, “yes, milady, yes, let us take you.”

We climbed together, in sync, Loki’s cock searing hot against my hands and belly, Thor’s cock riding me with abandon from behind, my trapped body convulsing from the sweltering heat between us and the pleasure that just kept skyrocketing to new heights with every passing second.

“You love it, don’t you?” Loki rasped. “Being taken by gods like a living tribute. Having your body used again and again, as if you were made for this, made for us, our little toy to play with. That’s what you are, isn’t it, kitten? Are you our toy?”

I had just enough strength left to tell him one thing.

“Shut the fuck up and come, Loki.”

I squeezed his cock in both hands, and bit his lower lip. Hard.

Loki stiffened, groaning my name, and set all three of us off.

I moaned piteously into Loki’s mouth as his hot, slick come landed against my belly and over my fingers. He in turn pushed down on my hips, which forced Thor even deeper inside me, and my pussy clenched so abruptly he and I both screamed. Thor slid his hands down my front. One hand claimed a breast, the other palming my clit, sending me higher into the clouds of my orgasm. I let go of Loki’s cock and looped my arms around his neck to hold on for dear life as the climax turned me inside out. He groaned against my mouth as he felt me come, a perfectly contented sound of satisfaction.

I would have slumped bonelessly to the bed in the aftermath had the sons of Odin not both been holding me up. I tried to catch my breath, but even the tiniest movement of either god made me whimper as it shot pleasurable sparks down my sweat-drenched skin. The chorus of heavy breathing didn’t die down for entire minutes as we all just stayed in that one spot trying to get a hold of ourselves.

And, naturally, I couldn’t help but run my mouth.

“Okay,” I said in my exhausted, post fucked-out voice. “This is officially what I want to do every birthday from here to eternity.”

Thor and Loki both paused to absorb this statement, and then chuckled in unison. Thor gave me an affectionate squeeze just as Loki leaned in for another kiss, waiting until our lips touched to say, “In your dreams, kitten.”

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Catholic-level guilt.

Mercifully, Thor had to take care of some Asgardian affairs, so he slipped out of bed early after giving me a goodbye kiss. That left me to lay there berating myself for quite some time before I finally had to get started on my day: training with Nat, recon mission with Sam and Steve, research with Bruce, and then the rest of the evening would be mine. The team usually knew if I was off-kilter to some degree, but the nice thing was they knew when to pry and when to leave me to my own devices.

All except for Loki.

I honest to God tried not to be obvious about it, but I couldn't help myself. When Loki walked into the communal kitchen, I excused myself. Just as Nat and I finished up training, he strolled in, and I told her I wanted to shower and get a head start on the recon mission. Midway through lab with Bruce, Loki passed through the hallway and I tried to angle myself behind the doctor so he couldn't see me. I just couldn't bear to look at him, not after such an explicitly sexual dream, and one that was awful kinky for someone like me.

I kept an eye out for him as I headed back to my room in the evening, but he didn't seem to be around, and that meant I would be in the clear, at least for now. It wouldn't be much better with Thor, though. As soon as he got home, I'd feel like such a louse that I'd probably overcompensate being a good, attentive girlfriend and praying I never let it slip what I'd been dreaming about.

Just as I reached the door, I felt that familiar tingle on the nape of my neck.

A second later, Loki's long arms wrapped around me from behind and pinned me to his chest.

"You have been avoiding me, kitten," he said straight into my ear.

I froze in place, and willed my stupid heart to stop pounding against my breastbone. He'd feel it at the rate I was going, and it would just make him more suspicious. "No, I haven't."

He huffed. "Honestly, why do you even bother lying to me, kitten? You're still awful at it even after all this time."

"Some people would say that's a good thing."

"Considering the fact that you are often called to do so-called spy work, I doubt that is the case for you."

He stood to full height and leaned towards my biometric scanner. It beeped and the door slid open. I tried not to blush over the fact that at some point he'd been authorized to enter my living quarters and shuffled inside after he nudged me to go. The door whooshed shut behind us and I geared myself up to attempt to a better lie this time.

"Now then, what have I done to invoke such adolescent behavior?" Loki asked in his driest voice.

I sighed as I walked towards the freezer. Maybe sorbet would distract him. It was his favorite, after all. "You haven't done anything, serpent."

"Is that right?" he asked skeptically, narrowing his eyes as he watched me drift by to get bowls and spoons.

"Yep."

He reached out and caught my chin, leaning down to my height. "Then why have you been avoiding eye contact this whole time?"

I held still. "I'm not in the best mood right now, Loki. Sue me."

He frowned at me. "You are acting guilty. Why?"

I groaned and brushed off his hand, popping open the sorbet. "I'm not required to tell you everything, you know. Just drop it."

Loki said nothing as I spooned out some lemon sorbet. Then he moved behind me, not touching me, but close enough that I felt the heat of his chest through my shirt.

"Your heart rate keeps increasing if I move close to you," he concluded. "Why are you anxious about me touching you? I have done so before, countless times."

My cheeks burned. "Loki, I said drop it."

"And you're blushing," he continued, ignoring me. "Even though I have not done anything to elicit this kind of response, which means--"

"Loki, I swear to God--"

"--you are embarrassed for something you have done. What crime could have committed that you are too ashamed to even meet my gaze, little mortal woman? Before you went to bed, you were perfectly normal—”

He abruptly quit speaking. I ignored him and put the sorbet away. When I turned again, he wore the world’s most smug, self-satisfied grin as he stooped down to my height, his voice a low purr.

“Sweetling…” Loki lilted, his lashes lowering over his eyes. “Did you have a dream about me?”

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Stupid observant serpent. I willed myself not to blush. “You wish.”

His lips split into a merry grin. “Oh, my lovely kitten, this is most unexpected but delightful nonetheless.”

“You’re insane,” I scoffed and grabbed my bowl and spoon, planting myself in one of the chairs by the island. “I did no such thing.”

“It’s all over your face, love. You can’t hide it. How very, very interesting.” He walked around to face me, but I turned towards the counter, stubbornly refusing to meet his amused gaze.

“No need to be shy. We are on intimate terms now, are we not?”

I glared. “Get out of my suite before I kill you.”

Loki set his chin on one hand, leaning against the counter, quirking an eyebrow up. “If you do, I’ll die a little death.”

I turned beet red and clenched my jaw. “Look, you little shit—”

“I’ll make you a deal,” he said, ignoring my anger and plucking the spoon from my hand. “Admit it and I shall leave you be for the rest of the day.”

He flicked his gaze back up at me…and licked the spoon clean. Slowly. I considered freezing his entire head and then punting it off his shoulders. He dipped it back in the bowl and brought another mouthful up to his lips. “Deal?”

“I hate you more than life itself.”

Loki just ate the sorbet and continued watching me with that infuriating look. I covered my face with both hands and took deep breaths, reminding myself that murder would get me kicked off the team. “You will never repeat this to Thor. Give me your word.”

“By my honor as a Prince of Asgard, I’ll not repeat a word henceforth about your dream,” he stated without even the slightest hesitation. I narrowed my eyes at him. He still had an angle of some sort, but that would have to do if I wanted him out of my hair.

“It was _not_ a dream about you,” I said stiffly. Then I mumbled, “It was a dream about you and Thor.”

Loki stayed silent for a long moment. “Well, well. I underestimated you, didn’t I, pet?”

I pointed at the door. “Beat it.”

“Hmm, it’s a bit too early for that, but I’ll think about it.” Loki ducked smoothly as I threw the other spoon at him and left my apartment, chuckling merrily at my expense. The door whooshed open and shut again, and I slumped over on the counter, praying quietly for my own death.

“I’m never gonna live this down, am I?” I muttered.

My phone buzzed. I checked it to see a text message.

_No, you will not, naughty kitten._

“GODDAMMIT, LOKI.”


End file.
